


A Conversation in Hades

by bardsley



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Afterlife, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Persephone and Eurydice don't make plans for the future.





	A Conversation in Hades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Written as a Treat for the 2017 Every Woman Challenge. My thanks to Missy for the great writing prompt.
> 
> Also, I want to thank my speedy and patient editor.

They collapsed against the hastily made bed of furs they had thrown together from the skins of sacrifices. Sweat dripped from between Persephone's breasts onto Eurydice’s chest. Eurydice panted as if she were trying to catch her breath though she no longer breathed at all. 

Eurydice groaned with pleasure and stretched out beneath Persephone. Persephone held Eurydice tighter, partly out of affection and partly willing the woman to just be still for once.

“My heart is beating so fast,” Eurydice sighed. 

“No, it isn't,” Persephone muttered. 

“Mmm… I can feel it,” Eurydice insisted. 

Persephone never stopped being impressed by the capacity that the formerly living had for self-deception. 

Persephone sat up. Her thighs tightened around Eurydice's hips. Persephone took Eurydice's hand and put it on Eurydice's own breast. 

“Do you feel that?” Persephone asked. “Nothing.”

Persephone tugged Eurydice's hand. Persephone put the cool hand against her warm breast. “Do you feel that? My heart is beating so fast.”

Eurydice's smile was coy in a way that should not have been possible since Persephone was sure that she knew every part of Eurydice, inside and out. 

“I can feel it,” Eurydice said. She sounded pleased. 

Suddenly, it felt as if they were too close. Persephone rolled off of Eurydice, and onto her back. She tried to cover herself with one of the skins, but Eurydice snatched it up and tossed it away. She covered Persephone's body with her own skin instead.

Eurydice took Persephone's hand this time, and put it to Eurydice's breast. 

“It isn't nothing,” Eurydice said. “My heart might not beat, but it can still love.”

Persephone stared. She often found herself staring at Eurydice. By the standards of a goddess, Eurydice was not especially beautiful. But there was a vitality to her, even now, that made it difficult for Persephone to look at anyone else. 

When Persephone sought her out, Persephone had been curious to meet the woman who could make a living man enter the world of the dead. Then, after she had known Eurydice a while, Persephone wondered why Orpheus had not done more.

If Persephone were being honest, she would admit she had also hoped to find someone who could understand. Someone else who had come close to leaving this place but at the last moment had been forced to remain.

Persephone had thought she might find a sister. But, no matter what similarities the two women shared, they were nothing alike. And the way Persephone felt about Eurydice was nothing like sisterly. 

Persephone was captivated. It was something about the way Eurydice had clung to Persephone's kindness instead of her grief that made the Winter Bringer melt. Something about the way Eurydice could say stupid, impossible things without any concern for…

“...what will you do when your husband dies?” Persephone heard herself ask. She knew Eurydice and Orpheus had chosen each other. Persephone could imagine what that felt like. 

Persephone felt annoyed by her own question. She had tried not to think that far ahead, imagining that Eurydice might forget the man who loved her more than life or alternatively that Persephone might someday be able to make herself give Eurydice up. It was not only the dead who practiced self-deception.

Eurydice licked her lips. The sight of her and the feeling of Eurydice's breast beneath Persephone's hand distracted Persephone.

“I don't know,” Eurydice admitted. “But I know that there is enough room in my unbeating heart for both of you.” 

Persephone drew in a sharp breath, as if inhaling the idea. Both? She turned the idea over in her mind, examining it in the way she had seen The Boatman do with the coins that he was given. She was not certain of its worth.

“What will you do when my husband dies?” Eurydice asked when Persephone had not spoken for some time. She did not sound afraid for him. It took a moment for Persephone to understand. It wasn't that Eurydice didn't care what happened to Orpheus, but rather that she trusted Persephone so much. Maybe too much. 

Persephone held Eurydice close and tried to roll Eurydice onto her back. As always, the woman's body was eager and cooperative. Persephone smiled down at her beloved. 

“I don't know,” Persephone said honestly. “But I hope your husband lives a very long time.”

Eurydice's answering smile looked sweet, and Persephone leaned down to taste it.


End file.
